blurayoriginalsspecialsitefandomcom-20200214-history
PokéQuest Episode 9: Victini's Pledge!
This is Episode 9 of PokéQuest. Chapter ?: Victini's Special power! Victini: Ready? Isaiah:You bet, bitch. Victini: Okay. *Dissapears* Allen: D: Nick:He'll be back... Vic: *Kicks Mason In The Face* ... Mason:YOU SON OF A- *punches Vic several times* Victini: *Grabs Both Of His Paws And Begins To Break* Tucker *Uses Razor Leaf On Victini* Victini: *Reflects AT pETER* pETER: Ouch! (HOW DARE YOU GMOD) Nick: YOU SON OF A BITCH... I AM SO ANGERED FROM YOU RIGHT NOW... I COULD JUST- *evolves into Samurott and does Samurott cry* LET'S GO!!! Victini: It worked! You guys Must be the one. But that'll be decided now! Nick: *uses megahorn* FWOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO VICTINI's speed lowered sharply! Nick: *dashes up to Victini and kicks him* Victini: If...Nice...IF I WAS A LEVEL 5 *Grabs Allen By The Tail tHROWS aT cANDY mAKING Candy Trip Grab Peter's Tail And SHock All 3 Of Them* Nick: WHAT PART DONT THE FUCK YOU UNDERSTAND?!*fires water from his mouth at Victini* Victini: *Reflects At The 3 Again* ... Nick:I hate you. Flame Boy And Nick:*do their tag-team attack, no miss* Victini: *Dodges* Wannaknow a secret? Nick:Yes I do, bitch. Victini: I'am Victini The Victory Pokémon! With my power your luck power and speed will increase! Which is why i can dodge most attacks... Isaiah:Of course! You're a Psychic type! Psychics are weak to Bug, Ghost and Dark! And I'm part ghost!*deforms back to normal* You and me, one-on-one! Victini: Sure why not. Isaiah:HEX! *uses it on Victini- a haze comes and hits it* Victini: ... Isaiah:....Argh! Victini: What? Isaiah:I think I scraped my neonic stem... Nick:*fires water at him*(LOL) Vic: *Gets Hit* IFF! Nick:Isaiah stalled you! Good thing you're weak to WATER! Vic: Good thing I'am lucky! Nick:SURF! *a wave of water comes rushing at Vic* Vic: *Flies Over* Allen: *On the ceiling holding on to a floating Candy and uses his Long Tail To Slam Vic's Head IN The Surf* Isaiah:Way to go, Allen and Nick... If only Sammy was here... Candy: *Slips And So Her And Allen Get Blasted* Vic: Pure luck. Nick: HYBER BEAM!!! *fires a blast at Vic* Vic: *Cartwheels away Blasting Through The Wall Harmign Allen And Candy* Nick:STOP HURTING MY FRIENDS! Isaiah:*gets up* SHADOW BALL! GET SUCKED UP BY THIS BALL! Vic: I didn't do it. They just stood there. Allen: *Holding On To Edge With Candy On Tail* Guys a little help? Mason:*grabs them* Allen: Thanks! *Uses Swift On Victini* Victini: *Gets Hit Away* Candy: Fire at him! Nick: SMACK DOWN! *throws a rock at Victini* Vic: Gr...Nice one. (It's Super Effective! Only because that was a rock type move, and Fire types are weak to rock types.) Nick:You hit! Vic: Yes. Now that you have evolved and reclaimed your spot as the Chosen Sammurott we shall fight and if you dare defeat me, Is shall join your team. Allen: *Eyes Sparkle* Wow I legendary.... Nick:A fair wager.] Vic: Believe me, you guys seem really cool and I'd love to join your team, however let's just see if your good! Lee: *uses scald on Vic* Vic: Who are you Manny: That kid isn't one of our friends. Lee: im Lee the Oshawott!! Soon to be the best in the world! Allen: You the PokéKing? HA! *Uses His Tail To Push Lee In The Face* Lee: you'll see one day! Allen: Yeah right! Lee: trust me Allen: *smiles* Right after Victini your next! Nick:GUYS! FOCUS! Yeah, when "Lee" evolves into a Dewott, he'll fuck you up. (Dewott can learn a lot of fighting type moves.) Allen: And he'll lose his right to be king giving me default victory. Nick:YOU'RE A NORMAL TYPE. HE'S A WATER TYPE CAPABLE OF LEARNING FIGHTING TYPE MOVES. NORMAL TYPES ARE WEAK TO FIGHTING TYPES. Lee: thanks bro. from the looks of it i'll be pretty cool when i evolve Nick:And yeah, My name's Nicholas, but you can call me Nick. I was just proving Allen of his ignorance... Lee: alright Nick. i wonder how long its gonna take to become a Samurott Nick:If you train often, you'd become on sooner than later. Lee: sounds easy Allen: Grr... Nick:Hey, it's the truth, Allen. Allen: Whatever! *Jumps At Victini With A Focus Punch* Victini: *Gets Hit* A little low level... Nick:Allen. DON'T use a fighting type move. Victini's resistant! Mason:*uses Crunch on Victini* Nick:We have to use supereffective moves! Allen: Uh.... Nick:WATER, GROUND, ROCK, DARK, GHOST. Allen: Dear god..... *Jumps And Uses Swift* Victini: *Misses Him* Nick:EARTHQUAKE! Victini: *Disapears* Lee: where did he go? Nick:Punk. Allen: ! Lee: i didn't even get to use my scalchop yet Nick:...He'll be back Victini: *AppearsBehind And Kicks Teh Back Of Candy's Head* Nick:PUSSSAH *uses smack down, and throws a rock at Victini* Lee: *uses Razor Shell on Victini* eat it SUCKAH!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Victini: *Dodges The Rock gets hit By Razor Shell which slams him into the rock* Lee: grrrr. *uses Razor Shell on Victini again* Victini: *Misses By Luck* Lee: damn it! Victini: Who are you? Lee: i'm Lee the Oshawott! Soon to be best in the world!! Nick: LEARN TO TAKE A HIT! *takes out part of his sword from his anterior leg, and slashes Victini* (THAT COUNTS AS A WATER TYPE MOVE, YO!) Lee: *uses Scald on Victini* Mason:ARGH! STONE EDGE!*fails* Category:Episodes Category:Roleplays Category:Bluray's Continuity